Second Chance
by Starcoal the Chakat
Summary: Summary inside. This will be my first story for a while, so please be nice but don't hold back on your thoughts. One-shot story.


Story Title: Second Chance

Chapter Title: Preparations of a Former Celebrity

Author: Starmoon Dolydd

Co-author: Carokhan Rhendrakal

Beta-reader: None

Start Date: November 2, 2015

Upload Date: November 3, 2015

Upload Type: Chapter

Word Count (Overall Chapter): 1704

Word Count (Overall Upload): 1892

Word Count (Overall Story): 1892

Disclaimer: I do not Own Harry Potter in any way and mean no infringement. I just own this story.

Summary: Harry runs away during the first week at Hogwarts, and finds his path up until he comes into his magical inheritance to meet his mate. They meet up again when Harry's mate is informed that they are a father of three and where the mother is. Creature!Harry, OOC!Harry, OOC!Severus, SeverusxHarry Pairing, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny bashing.

 **Chapter One**

Harry Potter was looking through a couple books about magical creatures, but couldn't find anything. He decided to head to Gringotts in his female persona to find out what creature inheritance he may awaken. He got dressed in a pair of gray business pants, matching jacket, and white strapless blouse. He also slipped on black heels, and black rimmed glasses charmed to seem real to all but the wearer. Harry then used his secret metamorphmagus powers to turn into a woman that stood at 5'6" with C-cup breasts, thirty-eight inch hips and blood red eyes. He hid the lightning scar with practiced ease by covering it with an extra layer of skin and make up. He then grabbed his black purse that held his wand hidden in a secret pocket, pouch with muggle money, 9mm pistol, and a pocket for just his identifications for both his personas.

He left the apartment around 2pm and apparated into Gringotts with the help of a card that allows apparation in a room set off to the side. A goblin appeared and identified him. He greeted them with his personal phrase, "Greetings, Griphook. Has your gold flourished and your enemies quaked at your name?"

"Afternoon, Ms. Perverell. Everything is swell, and I wish the same to you. May I ask why you have shown up after being away for almost six year?" the goblin spoke with a mixture of a smirk and showing of teeth.

"I wish to get tested for possible creature inheritance, and I would like to set up a new account."

"Very well. Do you want a new name to go with the account?"

"Yes, I would like to change my name to Haven Jade Perverell instead of the usual Harriet Jasmine Perverell."

They went through the paperwork for a new identity and account while they waited for the supplies to check for creature blood in her inheritance. Soon they was testing her blood and saw the results.

 _Name: Haven Jade Perverell_

 _Age: Sixteen years, fifty-one weeks and six days old_

 _Creature Likeliness of Occurrence: 45% Kitsune, 45% High Elf, or 10% mix of both_

Both human and goblin sat back in shock. Griphook recovered first and cleared his throat to speak, "We Goblins knew of the High Elf blood inside you, but I am shocked about the Kitsune part. I will collect the two books on your inheritance from our reserves and send you a copy of each that you may keep. That reminds me, Albus Dumbledore is still looking for you along with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginny Weasley aiding him."

Haven decides to due something that she knows is reckless but cunning at the same time. He asks Griphook if it was possible after explaining it to him. She got a large grin from the goblin and the promise that it would be set up. Griphook left for a few minutes to get the creature books along with books on what is taught at Newington Arcane Academy in Connecticut, North America. Haven thanked the goblin and left for her apartment to get ready for work. She got dressed in a pair of tight black shorts, white maxi skirt that fell to her ankles, the same strapless white blouse, glow sticks forming bracelets from her wrists up to mid lower arms, and white sandals with glow sticks wrapping around her ankles. She changed her eyes from red to purple and changed her waist length hair to a midnight black from golden yellow.

She walked downstairs into the basement that was converted into a bar and dance floor with a place in the corner set up for the DJ to play music. She saw the first few people already there, drinking a couple screwdrivers to get in the mood for dancing. She recalled the announcement she was going to give to everyone before the place closed while she trained the replacements that would take her spot as bartender. They was actually the DJ's fiance, who was trying to find a place to live with them. She hoped that everyone wouldn't get upset, but she had the perfect excuse that was also the truth. After four hours she got up to the DJ stand to give her announcement.

"I am sorry to say, but I will be moving soon and wish to finish my studies so that I may fulfill my second dream, which is to be a professor of some sort. You don't have to worry about the club shutting down as the DJ and his fiance will be taking over for me. I will be more of a financial backer and will come visit whenever I can. I hope you all a great time, and that you will find your place within this world and more."

As soon as the last person left Haven went up stairs and fell to her knees as her inheritance had awakened. She felt her hormones change along with a pair of male organs growing as well. Haven then felt hyr bones reshape to the of something none human, fur sprouting through hyr skin, and hyr ears crawling up to the top of hyr head and elongating into fox ears. Hyr face growing a snout, hyr nose becoming that of a fox, and hyr breasts grew to D-cup. Hyr height stayed the same, but hyr figure became similar to an upside down triangle than the original hourglass. Shi then grew nine tails with golden fur.

After an hour of laying on hyr kitchen floor shi was able to get up and become used to hyr new balance. She headed to the living room that had the books on the table. Shi opened the one titled _Kitsune: Fox Deities_ _by Ikkyu Sojun_. Haven read through the book, but four paragraphs took her by surprise. She read them over again to memorize them for reference.

 _Kitsune are classed into two main groups: Spirits and Demons. Fox spirits are those that are more passive and tend to be pacifists. Fox demons are the opposite and are generally the dominant being in the relationship. Kitsune are said to possess a certain amount of tails their whole life that fits them into castes. One tail is mainly the servants, two tails are the merchants, three tails are scholars and such, four tails up to seven make the warriors, eight tails form the noble caste, and their ruler is said to be the nine-tailed fox, who acts as messenger for the kitsune that have no caste. The kitsune who possess no caste have from ten tails to fourteen tails._

 _There is the rumor that the first kitsune possessed only seven tails by choice, but was actually a fifteen-tailed kitsune. It is said that there have been only kitsune ranging from one tail to seven tails while those of more tails seem to have went into hiding until the nine-tailed kitsune is reborn. There is a way to test a kitsune for which class they are. Lighter fur means that they are a fox spirit, while fox demons have darker fur. Fox spirits will usually give birth from two kits up to fifteen depending on how strong their mates are, how powerful the kitsune is, and how fertile all are in the relationship. Kitsune can only become pregnant by their mates, and have from three to sixteen mates._

 _One mate is mainly the one to ground the powers of their mates, and another is the alpha dominant. Usually there is only one true submissive kitsune, but there can be two if both are hermaphrodites. Kitsune usually live as long as their mates, but are truly immortal outside of injuries once they turned seventeen years old. The most grievous injury to a kitsune is losing all their mates and kits. Kitsune are tricksters, but will usually do pranks to teach a lesson of some sort or to protect their mates and kits. When they prank to protect their mates and kits they use deadly force, even against their human family._

 _A kitsune will never hurt a child as they cherish them until they reach the age seventeen, which is when a kitsune considers a child an adult. Those younger than seventeen are considered kits even if they are no way related to the kitsune, the males that are older than seventeen are classified as todds, the females that are older than seventeen are called vixens, and hermaphrodites older than seventeen are known as vixxes. Kitsune were hunted down until near extinction for their hearts, brains, and blood for potion ingredients. The hunting of kitsune is now considered illegal, and fox demons are known as dark creatures while fox spirits are light creatures. Kitsune will have dreams about their mates and their surroundings before feeling the pull to be near the alpha dominant, or in the case of the alpha dominant the urge to stay in one area ranging up to three hundred and fifty miles which becomes their territory._

Haven decided to take a nap as shi was tired, but ate a quick and light meal consisting of cream of wheat, glass of water, and a couple tums to sooth hyr upset stomach. She soon fell asleep once laying down.

/Start of Dream\

Haven was standing in a dark room lit up by candles that didn't help with the slight chill that settled in the air. There was a cauldron full of some sort of potion with a man stirring it counter clockwise sixteen times. Haven recognized the man instantly, and knew that he was hyr alpha dominant. Before shi could mutter their name shi was standing next to a male humanoid red fox that was dressed in a french maid outfit, carrying a tray full of drinks that smelled of alcohol in a bar. Next she was standing next to what appeared to be a hermaphrodite humanoid fox that possessed long ears wearing a bra and mini shorts surrounded by sand and an ocean near hyr. Haven felt herself waking up, and figured out that shi had three other mates.

\End of Dream/

Haven and hyr mates all woke at the same time to whisper one sentence, "It begins."

|Author's Note Begins|

I can't believe I wrote this chapter in only two hours. Please tell me if there is any grammar mistakes misspelled words in a personal message, but leave a review on how my story was. I will gladly accept flames, which will give me either ideas on what to change or just fuel my potions' fire. Thanks, and love you all.


End file.
